yugioh_dfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightsworn Deck
Lightsworns, known as Lightlords in the Korean and Japanese version, are a set of monsters introduced in Light of Destruction. Their primary effect involves self-milling, sending cards from the top of your Deck to your Graveyard, either as a cost to activate their effect(s), or as part of the effect(s) itself. Decking out is risk sometimes associated with the milling done in Lightsworn Decks. However milling improves the speed of the Deck and many "Lightsworn" cards benefit from having many "Lightsworn" monsters in the Graveyard. Decks tend to focus of quickly Summoning "Judgment Dragon", which may be Special Summoned while there are 4 different "Lightsworn" monsters in the Graveyard. "Judgment Dragon" can quickly clear the field and attack directly. "Pot of Avarice", "Pot of Generosity", "Magical Blast" and "The Transmigration Prophecy" may help replace some of the discarded cards, reducing some of the side-effects of self-milling."Solar Recharge" and "Card of Safe Return" can add even more speed to the Deck (though it should be noted that using Pot of Avarice may hinder the effects of Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner and Judgment Dragon). "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" can return all monsters in the Graveyard to the Deck automatically, though in a Lightsworn deck it will be unable to have any ATK points, as there are no Normal monsters in this archetype. In the OCG and TCG, many players are using Lightsworns to counter "Dark Armed Dragon" Decks, because of their field swarming capabilities. This Deck is quite capable of a very fast OTK using their mill effects, and then Summoning "Judgment Dragon", or by using "Glorious Illusion" if you have strong Lightsworns in your Graveyard. "Judgment Dragon" alone would easily be able to create an OTK situation fairly quickly. Lightsworns have currently seen much success in the TCG, and have been considered a "metagame" archetype. Lightsworn Decks are also some of the most successful and popular Decks in Yu-Gi-Oh!, and have joined the ranks of top-level Decks like Gladiator Beast and Teleport Dark Armed Decks. "Lightsworns" have been combined with "Dark Armed Dragon" in a Deck type known as Twilight. Such a Deck uses a mixture of LIGHT and DARK monsters and tends to include "Chaos" cards, particularly since "Chaos Sorcerer" was removed from the Forbidden List. There is going to be 2 new, currently unknown, "Lightsworns" coming in the TCG Version of the Stardust Overdrive Booster Pack. Weaknesses With this deck, luck becomes a much more significant factor than with other decktypes. Though you may place cards in the deck to counteract the negative deck-milling effect, you can't control what goes in the graveyard.Chances are your best cards will hit the grave before you can use them, so your starting hand will usually decide the flow of the duel. Stalling the opponent can throw their game off, not to mention removing cards from play. A Lightsworn user that overextends themself may wind up with too many monsters on the field that send cards to the Graveyard at the end of each turn, depleting their entire deck in only a couple of turns if they are unable to break through the opponent's defenses. There is a weak spot, all lightworn's monsters are light type. If you or your opponent uses the trap Light-Imprisoning Mirror, the effect of the Lightsworns are negated. The Lightsworns are a series of monsters that are specifically designed to mill your own deck, but they have excellent support in the form of Judgment Dragon. With easily fulfilled special summoning conditions (having 4 or more "Lightsworn" monsters with different names in your Graveyard), high ATK, and a devastating effect (pay 1000 Life Points to destroy all other cards on the field), "Judgment Dragon" is capable of dealing large amounts of damage, and could even create a OTK situation fairly quickly (also see Judgment Dragon OTK). Since it has no Cost to summon itself, only a condition, you can still summon your other dragon that turn. Other ace cards for this deck are Celestia, Lightsworn Angel and Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon. When Celestia is Tribute Summoned by Tributing a "Lightsworn" monster you can send 4 cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard in order to destroy up to 2 cards that your opponent controls. Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon has 2000 ATK points and requires 1 tribute to be summoned, but it gains 300 ATK points for each Lightsworn with a different name in your Graveyard, so he often gets onto the field with 4000 or more ATK points. He also has a Piercing effect, and during each of your End Phases he will send 3 cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard, gaining more ATK each turn. Not many people decide to play Gragonith because of the fact that he takes up deck space, and is dead draw in some situations. If you do though, it is easier to bring out Judgment Dragon. In terms of Spell support there are "Solar Recharge" and "Charge of the Light Brigade". Both are powerful Normal Spell Cards that also add speed to the Deck by sending cards from your Deck to the Graveyard. An ideal Field Spell Card would be "Realm of Light"; when activated, your Lightsworn monsters will steadily increase in attack as you discard cards. In terms of Traps, some agree that Solemn Judgment isn't the smartest thing to run in a Lightsworn deck. Solemns kind of work in a series. Say if you use one Solemn, you are paying a lot of life points for just one solemn. But if you use two or three, you aren't paying as many life points. If you run Solemns in a Lightsworn deck, you often only use one. They aren't working in a row, because they are often milled. That's why some agree that Royal Decrees are smarter in a Lightsworn deck. They negate Solemns, which is a good thing. Despite the fact that the player is quickly milling their Deck, 40 cards is plenty for it. If you add more cards it will only get slower, and you won't draw your Judgment Dragons and other key cards when you need them. Because of the constant milling, however, they will be sent to the Graveyard frequently. In such cases, bring them back using Beckoning Light, Monster Reincarnation and/or Herald of Creation Another good way to use the Lightsworn monsters is in a removel deck. When used with Dimensional Fissure and Golden Homunculus it can be a powerful deck. Plus if you include Necroface you will never run out of cards!! In the event that the opponent manages to hold you off long enough and is making you run out of cards rapidly, one fallback option can be "Blasting the Ruins", which takes advantage of the cards flooding your Graveyard to deal massive damage to the opponent.